A Mirror of Chance
by Luna Loki Lestrange
Summary: After the war, Harry is left alone and depressed. In the depths of despair, Harry is sent back in time to when his parents were in their seventh year. With the knowledge of his past, can Harry change the future? Can he save those who mean the most to him? Or will Harry's valiant attempts go in vain?
1. Chapter 1- Wishes

**This chapter has a lot of mentions of character death but nothing graphic or specific and a suicide attempt. To avoid the suicide attempt, skip the 2 paragraphs that follow the line, "Vision Blurring"**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, and I did not make or write either the books or movies.**

Chapter One- Wishes

The sky is a dreary grey as Harry walks through the ruins of a fallen Hogwarts. The castle repairs have yet to commence. In these long days following the battle, it seems almost as if everyone was dead. The majority of those who were alive were fortunate enough to have the foresight to escape the war. Sure Voldemort was also dead, and many of his Death Eaters were in prison, but at what cost?

For both sides, so many people died for what they believed in. Harry shakes his head. He'd never wanted anyone to die for him. The whole point of surrendering to death at the hands of Voldemort was so no one else had to die.

The bodies of the fallen had littered the vast expanse of Hogwarts, until the Healers came for them. Bodies were identified and given to their families. The unclaimed fighters would be buried in the upcoming memorial service. The few survivors had long been taken away to St. Mungo's.

Harry trudges past rubble and up the remains of the stairs. Harry wanders through the deteriorating castle, wary of any debris that may fall. He had given everything and still so many people had been killed. The Order had foolishly assumed that when Voldemort died, the Death Eaters would stop fighting and surrender. Or that after Harry gave himself up to Voldemort, the Death Eaters wouldn't kill everyone anyway.

After his brief death, when his Horcrux had been removed, Harry had woken up to an active battlefield. Deadly spells were flying as the light wizards fought for their lives. Many of the fighters on the light side had been killed while they were in the initial shock. Dumbledore's influence remained within his followers even a year after his death. They believed that the Dark Lord's supporters would honor their word. With this assumption, the Order stood in horror with the realization that Voldemort's plan was still to eradicate the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. Too many died before they could fight back. Though even with this advantage, most of the Death Eaters had either fled or been detained or killed.

'And it's only going to get worse!' Harry thinks to himself, shaking his head. A new generation of purebloods will rise, and they will assume that this war only became so awful because of muggleborn participation. The persecuted muggleborn wizards would only retaliate in defense and so starts another war.

Dragging his hand down his face, Harry sighs and looks up to take note of his current surroundings. He has ambled to a room in the castle that has very few marks, or any other evidence that a war had even taken place. Harry pushes the door open. Inside, a single artifact sits. He hasn't seen this mirror since his first year at Hogwarts. Harry steps into the room. A few cautious paces puts Harry in front of the mirror. The image is similar to the one from the past.

This Harry isn't eleven, but older, seventeen it looks like, and stands proudly. Behind him stand his mother and father. Further into the mirror, space is filled with slowly appearing people. Remus, Sirius, Tonks. Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Fred and George. Neville and Luna and Colin and Lavender and - Harry doesn't notice the furious tears trailing down his face. He does notice, however, is that all these people are smiling at him and holding hands, as if they were a family. He's startled to find people he doesn't know. A redheaded boy and a black haired girl who seem to be a few years younger than Harry. He can recognize their faces though, are they- could they- he could of had siblings?

These children and standing next to Harry, in front of James and Lily who must be their parents. But they look up at the mirror version of himself. He follows their loving gazes to his face. It takes Harry a moment to notice what's different. His scar- the one he's famous for, the one he hates- is gone. Harry's eyes dart around the mirror image's body and sees no other scars that he has obtained over the years.

This is what Voldemort took away from him. A normal life with a family that loves him. No scars, mentally or physically, from traumatic experiences that no one, especially a child, should have to go through.

Vision blurring, Harry's hand swipes under his broken glasses at the angry tears in his eyes. He pulls out his wand, arm shaking as he points it at the mirror. Harry couldn't help but wish he could be with his family. Voice wavering, Harry eventually whispers a phrase he's heard too many times.

"Avada Kedavra."

The familiar green light shoots from his wand and whirls towards the mirror. It strikes his reflection and rebounds. The mirror explodes. Harry watches with resignation as the light comes back towards him. Unknowingly, Harry's last conscious thought isn't his wish for death, but to finally join his family. As the green light strikes his chest, Harry's eyes close and his arms spread. And all he can feel is relief.

The mirror shards release a golden burst of magic that engulfs Harry before he falls. If anyone had been at Hogwarts that night, they might have noticed a pulse of silver energy emit from the castle. And if Hogwarts or Magic themselves had been so inclined to share, they might have revealed that they were simply granting his wish.

o.O.o

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed...**

 **Please leave a comment or question in the reviews or PM me! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **-Luna**


	2. Chapter 2- Arrivals

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, and I did not make or write either the books or movies.**

 **Chapter Two- Arrivals**

Lily Evans smiled. This was, by far, the best part of her day. She was sitting in the Great Hall at Gryffindor table surrounded by her friends. The newest arrivals, the first years, had been sorted, and the food had been eaten. Proudly displayed on her chest sat the glistening Head Girl badge. Her friends chattered aimlessly and she nodded along happily. Even when Petunia got married and didn't invite her, Lily could still be cheerful. Everything would be perfect except for one thing. And this one thing might as well be the most important reason for her unhappiness.

"Well students, the Welcoming Feast is coming to a close." Announced Albus Dumbledore. "I'd like to officially introduce your Head Students this year." Lily shook her head. Everything seemed to be about him. She couldn't go five minutes without being reminded of his presence. And this year they would have to be around each other even more than before! "James Potter and Lily Evans of Gryffindor. First years, find these students or any prefects when in distress. They'd be glad to assist you. Now, your House prefects will lead you back to your dormitories. Headmaster Dumbledore nodded to the group of students. "Carry on with the merriment!"

Lily watched as the firsties were led from the hall. The rest of the student population soon followed. Her friends absentmindedly waved goodbye as they chatted themselves out of the room. Lily sighed. Here it comes.

"Hey Lily. Are you ready to go?" Lily looked up to see James Potter standing there, head tilted to the side and glasses askew. His hair was a mess as usual.

"I'm ready if you are." The Head Students had the first patrol of the year together. But as they exited the dining area, Lily couldn't help but notice how serene Potter seemed. "Why so quiet?"

Potter glances up from his shoes. "What do you mean?" Hazel eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. Lily supposed his glasses weren't really that crooked on his face.

"Never mind." Lily dragged her eyes away from his. "Had a good summer?"

"Not particularly. Uh- my parents- they um… passed away." Lily's eyes widened. She'd been making assumptions and degrading him in her head and casting him disgusted looks, and here he was, holding it all together. He was an orphan. All Lily could think to do now was choke on her guilt.

"Oh my- I- I- had completely no idea…" Lily stuttered out. "Is there anything I can do?" He shook his head.

"No, mostly I'd like-" Potter, or James, was cut off by loud popping noise from the courtyard adjacent to them. They look at each other. The first patrol almost never had any incidents. Most students just wanted to catch up with each other or sleep off the massive food consumption. And of course, first years didn't have anywhere they know to go to.

Wands out, James and Lily crept forward. "Who's there?" James called out. Illuminated by the moonlight, the courtyard seemed empty. A rustle of sound caught Lily's attention. Her head whipped to the right. A tree was fluttering in the wind. Lily released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

Lily began to lower her arm. "False alarm, I guess."

James' eyes narrowed, "Wait. What's that?" He asked. The arm not holding his wand pointed up into the tree. Almost as if it was on cue, a shape in the tree moved.

Eyes and wands on alert, they watched the shape as it fell to the ground. It hit the stones of the courtyard with an audible thud. Lily gasped.

"Is that a body?" Lily whispered. "H-How did it get here?"

"No can apparate or portkey onto Hogwarts ground without the Headmaster's permission." James replied.

"We should probably get him." Lily returned absentmindedly. Neither student moved, their eyes staring at the still form.

"I'll go get him. And I'll ask for Madam Pomfrey." Lily waved him off. James left to find the teachers. Eyes and wand still fixed on the body, Lily took a deep breath. 'Where's that Gryffindor courage?' She asked herself. Lily stepped forward.

She nudged the body with her foot until it fell over to lay on its back. The figure looked male, and he had pale skin, and if it was natural or from loss of blood, Lily couldn't tell. The man seemed about her age or maybe a little younger. He looked slightly familiar, but she couldn't place him anywhere. He had long dark messy hair, filthy muddy locks that reached his shoulders. On his forehead there was a faded scar, and if Lily squinted it kind of looked like a lightning bolt. She had no idea what kind of situation the stranger was in to look like this.

He wasn't wearing Hogwarts robes so he probably wasn't coming to school today. Taking in the blood and dirt and dust on his torn clothes, Lily could almost confidently assume he had come from a fight.

Mostly, Lily was concerned with the fact that this strange teenager appeared literally out of nowhere.

Thankfully, James returned with Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey in tow. While the school nurse ran over to the unconscious figure, the Headmaster's normally twinkling eyes were now cold as he surveyed the rest of the area.

"Mr. Potter here has informed us of the current situation." The headmaster pulled out his wand and swept it through the air. "The wards do not seem to have been breached, so one can conclude that he crossed the wards with the new students or didn't have harmful intentions while entering Hogwarts' campus."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Lily asked worriedly. "That he's not here to hurt anyone?" The man shook his head.

"Because his cause for injury is unknown, he may intend to seek retribution against whoever harmed him. I cannot allow a stranger to be on our grounds that may want to hurt anybody currently who resides in Hogwarts." Lily nodded slowly. "For the safety of the students, it is in our best interests to question the intruder as to how and why he has entered Hogwarts' property."

Lily's eyes widened as the resident healer stood up furiously and shouted, "You will not!" She looked down at the teenager before she continued in a softer tone, "Intruder or not, this man is under my care. You will not interrogate him until he is well!" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the still patient levitated into the air behind her. She marched out of the courtyard and the unconscious teen followed her into the school.

Albums Dumbledore had a faint flush on his cheeks as he spun on his heel, and he entered the building most likely in pursuit of the Healer.

In the courtyard remained Lily, James and the Head of House Gryffindor. While the students had watched the two adults' interaction in shock, the older witch observed with resignation. She turned to her students. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, I thank you for your actions today. I believe that the young man inside would also be grateful. You are relieved from your duties for the night. You may go up to bed." With a swish of her robes, she then swept from the area.

After sharing twin looks of confusion, the Head Students decided that the day had gone on long enough. They too exited the courtyard.

o.O.o

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or PM me to tell me what you thought! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! I think I'll try to update at least once a week.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Luna**


	3. Chapter 3- Awakenings

**This chapter has brief mentions of character death.**

 **NEW NOTE: (AS OF DECEMBER 31, 2017) Dialogue was edited to make Dumbledore more realistic and less OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Franchise. I didn't write or make the books, movies, or plays.**_

Chapter Three- Awakenings

Harry held back a groan as he slowly regained consciousness. His body was aching. Harry had a feeling that dead people weren't supposed to be in pain. Was it really so hard to get killed and stay dead? Harry was sure that he was the only one with this problem. He stayed still as he listened to his surroundings with his eyes shut as if he was still sleeping. He could distinguish two voices.

"How is he today, Poppy?" The first voice was low and strong, most likely a male authority figure. But it was oddly familiar to Harry.

"He's mostly healed. When he awakes I can decipher whether or not he needs any pain potions." A female voice. And the bed he felt plus the administration of potions meant that he was lying in a hospital. And the doctor's name was Poppy. Unless this was Madam Pomfrey and he was in St. Mungos. The Hogwarts' hospital wing was deserted after the war because there wasn't enough healers in the school. They had moved all the patients and survivors to St. Mungos.

"Shouldn't our mystery arrival be waking soon?" The male voice asked.

"Yes. But no one will be questioning a man who was unconscious for a day, not even you Albus." Harry stifles a gasp. Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore? Harry had thought he was dead. Because that would mean either Albus was alive or that he was finally dead. And combined with the aching pains shooting across his body and his ridiculous ability of escaping death, it was more than likely that he was still alive.

But there was no way Dumbledore was still alive. Even if he could survive the killing curse like Harry had, no one would be able to live after falling from the top of the astronomy tower. Harry groaned. How was Dumbledore still alive?

"Hello Mr. Peverell. We know you're awake." With a gasp, Harry's eyes shot open. Standing in front of him were two figures. The shorter of the two waved their arm and his vision cleared.

"What did you call me?" Harry rasped out before falling silent in shock. He had been correct in his assumption of the people in the room, but nothing was like what he remembered.

For one, the hospital wing was intact. During the final battle, the Death Eaters aimed for this area to target the weakened recovering. Hogwarts' defenders took down the Dark Lord's followers before much damage was afflicted, but they still did some harm. The walls had been covered in soot, dirt, and ash and the windows were blown up, leaving shattered glass all over the floor. There was a gaping hole in part of the wall adjacent to the outdoors and pieces of smoking debris littered the room. Everyone had been too busy fighting or defending or healing or, well, dying, to clean or repair the hospital wing. This wing, however, was pristine and white, with solid walls and gleaming clean windows. With its fully intact floors and neatly made beds all in a row, Harry nearly had a flashback to his time at Hogwarts.

Shaking his head, Harry refocused on the man in front of him. Dumbledore was most certainly not dead. His beard was a little shorter than when it was in his sixth year, but it was still long and white. He wore blue robes with silver stars and golden moons that moved and changed between crescent and full. His face had less wrinkles and seemed more youthful, but his eyes were piercing as he glared at Harry.

"Mr. Peverell, we sent a blood sample to the goblins at Gringotts for an inheritance test and they sent back your information." A significantly younger Madam Pomfrey pushed Dumbledore to the side and gave Harry a glass of water. Ignoring the matron, the Headmaster continued.

"Hadrian Peverell, born on July 31, 1960 to Jim and Lillian Peverell, both deceased, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell. Why are you here?"

Staring back into cold blue eyes, Harry set down his glass and decided to counteract the question with one of his own. "Isn't that illegal? Requesting information about someone without their consent?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore conceded with a smile, But it is not when an unknown threatens the lives of the hundreds of helpless students that reside here at Hogwarts." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore continued, "Nevertheless, the goblins of Gringotts were more than accommodating to my concerns when I offered enough money." Dumbledore finished, eyes twinkling. Before Harry could cut in, he pressed again, "But you still haven't told me why you are here."

In his confused state, Harry didn't even know where he was, let alone why he was there. Completely bewildered from the influx of information and his current situation, Harry asked a clarifying question. "Are we at Hogwarts, sir?" His present surroundings and company were most certainly too strange to be the Hogwarts he knew.

"We are, Mr. Peverell. Have you finished your seventh year of schooling?"

Harry had an answer to that question, he was pleased to admit to himself. "No, I never had the chance." It was hard to study for his N.E.W.T.s in between hunting down horcruxes and fighting for his life. Hermione did try, though. Harry blinked back the appearing tears as Harry refocused on Dumbledore's words.

"I can now assume that you are here to complete your education. Due to your date of birth, we can place you along with the other seventh years that are your age. But without records of O.W.L.s you cannot graduate. You can tutor with our Gryffindor seventh years and take your O.W.L.s before the winter holidays. Then you can prepare for your N.E.W.T.s with your tutors and most likely even sit in some of their classes. Then you can take the N.E.W.T.s with your peers at the end of the year or over the summer. Which electives would you like to take? Divination and Care of Magical Creatures should be the easiest subjects to catch up on with little previous experience." Dumbledore finished speaking, staring expectedly at Harry as he tried, in vain, to process the information. He spun gracefully around to leave, but Harry spoke up before he left the hospital wing.

"I don't have many good experiences with Divination. I'd prefer not to take it. I'll take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as my electives. Is it alright that I've never studied Ancient Runes before?"

Turning to face Harry, Dumbledore stroked his beard as he thought. "Yes, that should work fine, though I'd suggest a fifth or sixth year tutor up until you take you O.W.L.s and then a seventh year tutor until your N.E.W.T.s. I'll inform my Gryffindor seventh years that they will be tutoring you in their best subjects. I can also send the house elves to prepare sleeping arrangements for you in their dormitory."

Harry shook his head quickly. "I'll choose my own tutors." In his personal experience, Gryffindors don't take well to unwanted and most unasked for situations. "I think it would be best for all those involved that I have a separate room to sleep in. I'm sure your Gryffindors, as hospitable and kind as I'm sure they are, wouldn't like a surprise guest forced onto them." Dumbledore nodded graciously with what Harry presumed was a tight smile and exited.

After a beat of silence, Madam Pomfrey asked Harry, "Are you in any pain?"

He nodded and the nurse waved her wand, summoning two vials. She opened the first vial and he took it and drank it. Harry immediately felt all of his bodily aches and shooting pains disappear. Drinking the second potion, Harry began to feel drowsy and relaxed. "Calming draught. I imagine you'll fall asleep soon. And that infuriating Headmaster Dumbledore did nothing to calm your nerves after being unconscious for a day. I'll release you in time for lunch. Rest now, Mr. Hadrian."

As Harry's eyes started to drift shut, he remembered something else that didn't quite add up. Trying valiantly, and failing, to stay awake, he managed to speak once more. "What's the date?"

"Today's date is September 3, 1977."

o.O.o

 **Sorry about the long wait... I have really bad procrastination habits...**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Comment or review or follow or favorite or PM me! I'd love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **-Luna**


	4. Chapter 4- First Meetings

**I'm really really, completely, utterly, and wholeheartedly sorry. My procrastination habits came back full force after the last chapter. This chapter has mentions of a suicide attempt and of war casualties.** _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**_

 **Happy Halloween! (If you celebrate- If not, have a fantastic day) I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4- First Meetings

The first thing that Harry did when he woke up was stare blankly at the ceiling. Initially, Harry was in complete denial. Traveling back in time was a rare feat by itself, and Hermione's time turner could only go back twenty four hours. Going back twenty years seemed impossible. There had to be rules in magic! Harry mused that he'd always be an exception to the rules considering he survived the killing curse three times. Add the fact that Harry's life was never going to be normal, time travel was slowly becoming more and more plausible. Coming to a reluctant conclusion, Harry admitted to himself that he really may be in 1977.

Harry let out a sigh. He ran a hand down his face wearily before he noticed something odd. He didn't have his glasses!

"Your glasses were found in the courtyard, Mr. Peverell. They were smashed to bits and I'm sorry to say that your glasses are irreparable."

Harry frowned as he brought up a memory from earlier in the day. "Didn't you fix my vision when I woke up this morning?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she waved her arm in a circular motion while pointing her wand at his face. "This charm is temporary and can only be used infrequently and only when necessary until you replace your glasses. Long term use can damage your eyes beyond blurred vision." Harry's eyesight cleared as she continued, "A healer who specializes in eye care will be here in a few minutes. The Head Girl will stop by after her class to take you to the kitchens. Your awakening unfortunately missed lunch by a few minutes. After you eat, she will bring you to your new dormitory. One of the Heads will retrieve you in time for dinner in the Great Hall."

Before Harry had time to protest the idea of a student escort, the nurse turned and swiftly left the room. While staring at the retreating back, Harry suddenly recalled that he actually wasn't supposed to know where anything was located within Hogwarts. He sighed and flopped back down on the bed. When Harry had sent a killing curse at the mirror, he had intended it to rebound back and hit him. After everything that he had gone through, Harry thought he deserved some peace. He really just wanted to see his family and friends again. This definitely was not what he had in mind. Now, Harry was seemingly stuck in the past, and half of the people close to him that perished in the war were still alive and thriving. They probably had no idea how bad it would get for them. There was no way Harry could take any more loss.

Before Harry's thoughts could continue down that dark path, a visitor distracted him. A witch in the lime green St. Mungo's robes was walking in. She carried a small briefcase that was covered in runes. Stopping a few feet in front of Harry, she said, "Hello Mr. Peverell. My name is Healer Jane Abbott." She set the case down on the bed and pulled her wand out from her sleeve. "May I perform the charms to create your glasses?"

Nodding, Harry opened his mouth to ask about a relation to Hannah Abbott, a hufflepuff student who was in his year at Hogwarts. Though, before he could, a student walked in, and Madam Pomfrey appeared to guide the student to another bed. Madam Pomfrey's young appearance reminded Harry that he was twenty years in the past. Hannah wouldn't be born for another two years. And neither would he.

A brief flash of light brought Harry's attention back to the present healer. "These glasses are a standard pair of eyewear. For an upgraded set, please visit the glasses shop in Diagon Alley." Healer Abbot handed Harry a pair of rectangular black glasses. She waved her wand and Harry's vision blurred, so he slid the frames onto his face. Harry felt the glasses adjust over his ears until they felt comfortable. He looked up to thank the healer, but she had already left.

Harry swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood. He gasped and nearly fell into the wall as his legs and back ached in protest of the sudden strain of standing. With every step he took, pain shot through his body from his feet to his head. He slowly shuffled over to the door, and as he reached for the handle, it shot open. Harry found himself unexpectedly face to face with redheaded girl.

o.O.o

Lily was very nervous as she walked up the stairs towards the hospital wing. A few nights ago, she and James Potter found an unconscious figure in the courtyard. Now, Professor McGonagall told her that the teenager was a student and she was responsible for providing him with lunch. The unidentified student had been covered in blood and dirt that may or may not have been his own. Lily didn't know which was worse. Where could a young man have come from to have looked like that? If the blood wasn't his, was it safe to have him in a school full of defenseless students? Tense and paranoid from her thoughts, Lily reached the Hospital Wing and accidentally whipped open the door and practically flung herself through the open space. She stopped short as she was greeted with two wide green eyes mere centimeters from her own.

Lily took a deep breath and a step back. She stuck out her hand and flashed him a bright smile. "Hello! I'm Lily Evans, Gryffindor and Head Girl here at Hogwarts. And you are…?" She trailed off tilting her head slightly to the side.

She waited for his reply a few seconds past awkward as he stood still in shock. He hesitantly shook her hand and cleared his throat. "Um… Harry. Well, Hadrian. Uh… Peverell. Hadrian Peverell. But you can call me Harry… or Hadrian. Yeah." He stuttered out, a fierce blush appeared, creeping its way across his face.

Lily just smiled. Some of the dirt and blood definitely had been cleared off his body and face, and now he looked and was acting just like another student. Definitely not a vengeful and hatred filled murderer. "Hello, Hadrian. I'm sure you're hungry so I'll take you to the kitchens for some lunch." She turned on her heel and swiftly left the room.

Lily heard a pair of footsteps following her as she continued down the hallway. Hadrian appeared on her left side when he caught up to her. Lily smirked. She wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but Hadrian seemed to be in awe of her mere presence. Lily didn't know people could get crushes that fast. She supposed he wasn't unattractive, but his hair was long and unruly and matted with unknown sources of grime. Disturbing appearance aside, Hadrian couldn't be too bad. Though he still reminded her of someone…

"Lily?" She turned her head to look at Hadrian. "What's your best class? I'm looking for tutors in basically every subject so I can take my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s by the end of the year. I don't know any of the students here… if you can't, maybe you could suggest some others that could tutor me."

Lily nodded slowly. "Charms and Potions are my best; I've gotten straight Os in both since first year." She waited curiously as the other teenager seemed to muse quietly. Lily hadn't ever heard of someone needing to find tutors in every subject. Could this be a ploy to spend time with her?

Hadrian then added,"Would you be too busy this year to tutor me in Charms? I know N.E.W.T.s are stressful and incredibly important, and you have all of your Head Girl duties… but I really could use all the help I could get." His hand reached up to scratch his head or run his fingers through his hair with a sheepish look on his face, but it melted into a grimace as he felt his grimy locks.

Lily just smiled. "I'm sure I can help you. But wouldn't you rather receive assistance from a Ravenclaw?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "No, I'm nearly positive that they'd all be too busy studying to help me."

They both laughed as they reached to painting that leaded to the kitchen. After they entered and a house elf brought Hadrian a plate of food, Lily made a suggestion.

"Did you want me to make a list of potential students for your tutoring? I can pair them with their best subjects as well."

Mouth full and fork lifted, Harry blinks at her, startled, and puts his fork down. He chews hastily and swallows, a red flush appearing high on his cheekbones. He nods quickly and wipes mouth with a napkin. "Oh, sure! That'd be amazing, thank you so much!" He gushes, grinning brightly.

Lily giggles to herself. "It's no problem." She says. Lily watches as Harry turns back to his lunch, devouring it as if it's his first meal in a long time. Maybe it was… She still didn't know where Hadrian had come from before he showed up. Lily smirked. She was looking forward to unravelling this mystery.

o.O.o

 **Sorry again for the wait for another short chapter... I'm working on making them longer...**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Whether or not you did, feel free to comment or review or follow or favorite or PM me! I'd love to hear your thoughts, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **-Luna**


	5. Chapter 5- Territories

**Happy New Years! I wrote this I two days so sorry in advance for any mistakes. As of DECEMBER 31, 2017 I made some changes to the previous chapters that I'd rrecommend reading. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Five- Territories

After he finished eating, Harry and Lily left the kitchens. Lily began, "You'll be staying in a private suite. Your fireplace has floo access but you have to provide your own floo powder. When you begin your tutoring sessions you can take them wherever you'd like; in your room, the library, the courtyard, an empty classroom, or even on the lawns. Hogwarts castle is really big, so feel free to ask anyone for directions if you need them. I can't promise that everyone will be receptive to your advances, but students wearing a badge, prefect or Head Student, definitely will. You should get used to the layout of the castle after a while." Harry smiled to himself; he already had six years at Hogwarts under his belt.

Lily continued, oblivious to Harry's thoughts, "The library is on the same floor as your rooms and the Great Hall is relatively easy to find from there. Your suite is just up ahead; you'll have a few hours to settle in and either the Head Boy, James Potter, or I will be there to escort you to dinner." She sent him a smile as the came up to a painting of three ferocious looking mermaids in the Black Lake. "The current password is 'guest room'." A door appeared in the empty wall beside the painting and swung open. "All you have to do to change the password is tell the mermaids what you'd like the new password to be, while the door is open. Only Headmaster Dumbledore can get in without the correct password and even then, only in dire emergencies."

Harry nodded as Lily took a deep breath and glanced around. He knew he'd need a password no one would be able to guess immediately by looking at him or after getting to know him briefly.

"Well, I'll leave you to it! The house elves should have brought your stuff up by now. Do you have any questions for me?" Lily questioned.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "No, I think I've got it."

"Alright!" She replied. She clapped her hands together. "I guess I'll see you later!" She gave him a friendly wave and turned on her heel, setting off down the hallway.

Harry watched as Lily disappeared around the corner. He faced the mermaids' portrait. "I'd like to change the password, please." He requested.

The aquatic creatures glanced at one another before nodding their heads.

"The new password will be...1998."Harry watched as a gold shimmer appeared around the painting. He interpreted this to mean that the password was set, so he stepped into his new suite and closed the door behind himself.

The space in front of where Harry was standing had a couch in front of the fireplace and a rug in between. There were two lounge chairs on opposing sides of the red Persian rug. To Harry's right, there was a kitchenette with appliances like a sink and a stove. In the little kitchen, there was a counter and two accompanying bar stools.

Harry walked past the kitchen towards the doors on the opposite side of the room. Inside the first door, there was a bedroom. The walls were painted a bright yellow and the bedspread was red and green. An armoire, desk, and bookshelf halfway full of books were stationed around the space. There was a door which he suspected led to a bathroom. Harry blinked twice to adjust his eyes to the colors in the room. It would not be easy to forget that he was in the 70s.

Upon the desk in the corner Harry saw his wand and bag. The bag wasn't magically expanded like Hermione, so it could only carry a few essentials. He crossed the room and pulled open the pouch. He saw Hermione's charmed galleon alongside some other galleons and sickles and some muggle pounds. The charmed coin wouldn't do much good, here twenty years in the past. It was unlikely that anyone would even be on the other side of any of them. Even if the coin could transfer messages across time, any recipients probably couldn't help him get back. Harry didn't even know how he hadn't gotten there in the first place. And he wasn't even sure he wanted to go back.

He sighed. Harry stuck his wand in his holster, pulled his bag shut and replaced it on the desk. He exited the room.

There was another door next to the one belonging to his bedroom. In this room there was a wooden table with 6 wooden chairs around it. On the table there was a potions cauldron, and on the wall opposite to the door an empty shelf for potions ingredients was residing. There was another shelf with a few books with subjects pertaining to potions and transfiguration. Walking over to the window on the other side of the ingredients' shelf, Harry glanced outside and saw Hogwarts' grounds and the ominous Black Lake below him. Harry moved away from the window and left the little study.

Harry looked at the fireplace from his stance by the doors. 'I have several hours to kill,' Harry thought to himself. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Or, well, he tried. His hair was matted down with what he suspected was dirt and blood. In this moment, Harry decided to go take a shower.

He walked back into his bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom. Ignoring the mirror to the best of his ability, he turned on the water, stripped himself of the disgusting clothes sticking to his body, and stepped into the shower.

As the hot water beat down on his skin, Harry watched black and red streaks flow from his feet down to the shower drain. He hadn't had a real shower in months. After all the time Ron and Hermione and he had been on the run, they quickly learned never to under appreciate their showers. They used to wait for rain or a lake or river before they used something other than a scourgify to clean themselves. They couldn't waste their drinking water and a charm like aguamenti only went so far.

Harry rubbed the soap on his head and raked his fingers through his hair. After cleaning his entire body thoroughly and scrubbing his body raw, Harry stepped out of shower and dried off, wrapping his towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror.

Brushing his wet locks out of his eyes, Harry looked at himself. His hair flopped at his shoulders, framing his face, tanned from all the time he's spent outside. In addition to his famed scar, he had a new one. A faded scar line stretched from the bottom of his left ear down to his jawline. Harry figured that he got it while running away from Snatchers and dodging spells less than successfully. He still had his oval-shaped puncture wound on his right bicep and the knife mark on his left forearm as well as a littering of others that he'd gained over the years.

Tearing his eyes from his reflection, Harry pulled his wand from the holster resting on the counter. He cast scourgify several times on the clothes and a reparo or two for good measure. Grimacing, he then put them on.

Harry then nodded to himself. He could get some new clothes today. But he probably didn't have enough money on him, cheaper prices or not. He strapped on the wand holster. Harry walked from the bathroom, grabbed his bag from the desk and left the bedroom. He strode across the living space and opening the door to the hallway. After waving goodbye to mermaids in the portrait, Harry set off for the entrance hall.

o.O.o

 **Sorry about another short chapter. One of my New Year's Resolutions is to post at least once a month. Please favorite, follow, review, PM etc. whether or not you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Happy New Year and I hope to see you soon!**

 **-Luna**


	6. Chapter 6- Alleys

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Six- Alleys

Closing the door of the entrance hall, Harry turned around and froze. About a hundred meters or so from the outside of the castle was, Harry assumed, one of the 7th year Gryffindor class, as he recognized quite a few of them. He froze. Taking a slow, steady breath, he drew his wand from his holster. He tapped his wand on his head, casting the disillusionment charm. As a shiver-inducing chill spread across his body, Harry glanced back at the seventeen-year-olds chattering merrily amongst themselves. He released a sigh of relief. He was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to leave his room, and without his invisibility cloak, this charm would have to suffice as a way to stay out of sight. Harry walked steadily towards Hogsmeade. Once he made it out from the wards around Hogwarts, he'd be able to apparate to Diagon Alley.

Harry really had no idea what he was doing. He was 20 years in the past, in the same school as his parents, and he could tell that he was already changing things. Hermione had always stressed the point of not messing with the timeline, but if he was here, and knew how bad it would get, he couldn't just do nothing! Thousands of wizards, many of which were children, died in this war that lasted decades. There were also thousands of muggles killed by Death Eaters or just caught in the crossfire of war they weren't even privy to. 'And it's not like I want to go back.' Harry thought to himself as he trudged along, kicking a little rock in frustration. 'There is nothing and no one for me back home.' With most everyone dead or… severely incapacitated, no one important would miss him. Back in 1998, the war's conclusion was more like a tentative ceasefire. Most of the avid fighters on both Voldemort's and Harry's own side had been killed without a solution or a result. Only politics remained and Harry really couldn't stand politics.

'Whatever," he mused, 'it doesn't even matter really if I'm stuck here.' Considering how he got here, Harry probably couldn't send himself back. At least, not using the same method. With his luck, he'd probably get himself killed or sent back another twenty years in the process.

Harry let out a sigh, but peered about himself as he felt a rush of magic pass him. The wards. Far ahead of him, resided the town of Hogsmeade. Smiling to himself, the time-traveler closed his eyes and visualized the Leaky Cauldron. Turning on his heel, he disapparated with a soft pop.

o.O.o.

Lily sighed dramatically as she crashed down on top of Alice, who let out an amusing wheeze and sputtered in indignation.

"What's up?" Marlene questioned from a few meters in front of offended girl. She was sitting with her legs spread out in front of them, so she could assemble a flower crown in between. Another of the crowns already rested on top of her long dirty-blonde hair.

"Remember how I told you about the grimy stranger who fell out of a tree directly in front of me and James… Potter?" Lily could feel her ears redden as she tried to cover up her mistake of addressing the Head Boy by his first name.

Marlene finally glanced up, narrowing her brown eyes suspiciously at Lily. "Do we know any other Jameses?"

The warmth spread to Lily's cheeks, eyes widening and thoughts speeding through her head, but before she could answer, Alice pushed her off onto the grass with a grunt.

"Yeah, of course I remember! You don't really hear about people falling from the sky everyday." Alice brushed off her robes and shook out her short brown hair. When she got no response, she looked around at Lily blushing hard on the ground and Marlene scrutinizing her hard. "Did I miss something?"

Lily sat up quickly and said, "No, no…". She cleared her throat. "So anyway, he woke up this morning-" Lily was cut off suddenly by a dark blur rushing past her.

"HA! Beat'cha Pete!" Immaculate black hair flowed in the light breeze. He stood behind Marlene with one arm up, leaning effortlessly against the tree. Sharp silver eyes snapped to her own dazed emeralds. Pushing locks of hair from his face he smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Alright there, Evans? Did I interrupt a witty anecdote?"

She scowled up at him, as Pettigrew appeared beside her, panting slightly. "We get it! You're fast. We know." Pettigrew pushed out while he tried to catch his breath.

Black's smirk widened into a teeth-baring grin as they sat down in between her and Marlene. In unison, both she and Lily let out a long-suffering sigh. Alice poked her gently on the shoulder.

"What happened with Mr. Tree Fall?" She inquired.

"I heard he woke up this morning." Potter had finally arrived, Lupin in tow. Removing one of his hands from his robes' pockets, he ran it through his dark windswept hair. "Care to fill us in? Is he alright? Coherent?"

Lily gave a short nod. "His name is Hadrian Peverell and-"

"Like _the_ Peverells?" chimed in Peter.

Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know!" She bursted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "ALL I know is that he's looking for tutors, so if anyone wants to help out, please let me know. That's all. Merlin." She huffed and flopped down onto the grass beneath her, cherry red hair spilling around in soft waves. It was silent. Lily smiled. She was being so ridiculous.

The sudden quiet was interrupted as Lupin and Potter rustled the grass as they sat down. She rolls to the side and sees that everyone was trying, and failing, to stifle their smiles. Lily slowly began to chuckle which set off everyone else. Amidst their cheerful laughter, Lily meets the gaze of James Potter. Hazel eyes find green. They grin even as their cheeks flush. Neither of them looked away.

o.O.o

Harry Potter, known to some as Hadrian Peverell, appeared at the magical entrance to Diagon Alley with a faint pop. Stepping forward he tapped out the sequence on the rust colored brick with his wand. He let out a sigh in relief when the bricks shifted to reveal the bustling corridor of the marketplace. Colorful robes, flowing hair, and merry prattle assaulted Harry's senses. He could almost see the magic in the air, the energy almost tangible. His feet led him into the alley. Harry hadn't seen Diagon Alley this vibrant in many years. Its last known state had been one of desertion because it was frequently roamed by Death Eaters looking for a fight. Oh, Knockturn Alley was thriving, of course, the typical low-lifes, scary-folk and the like weren't anymore afraid of the Death Eaters in Diagon than they were of Death Eaters in Knockturn. The hustle and bustle of 1977 Diagon Alley, however, was a welcome change.

'I need a plan', Harry thought to himself. 'I need robes, books, stationary, toiletries, shoes, a trunk, and a broom. Obviously.' Harry was extremely fortunate that his wand was intact because he would not be looking forward to getting a new one. What kind of repercussions would meeting Ollivander have if he wasn't supposed to meet him 14 years into the future. 'Though I assume my holly and phoenix feather wand would still be there. But how am I going to get everything I need for school?' None of the stores would give him free stuff, but Harry had no money. He didn't think there was a thrift shop anywhere in the Alley, either. Right now, his problems came from being broke.

Harry stops himself after he almost trips over the stairs. The white, grandiose marble stairs the led to Gringotts, the goblin-run bank. Maybe he could take out a loan! 'Does Gringotts even do loans?' Harry had never heard of a loan being taken out in the wizarding world. He stepped inside of the magnificent doors and began to approach a teller. He's prevented from going any further that three steps when a goblin seemed to materialize directly in his path. Before he can even get a question out, the bank-worker speaks.

"Mr. Peverell, at long last. We've been expecting you."

o.O.o

 **Sorry?**

 **Please leave a comment, constructive criticism, favorite, or follow!**

 **-Luna**


End file.
